Quinn Kelly
Quinn, a character in the "Endless Summer" series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. She is one of Your Character's love Interests. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Quinn has long red hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She normally wears a white button-up shirt. Personality Quinn is shown to be very open minded and kind. She is also extremely spontaneous after she found out that she would only have 6 months to live because of Rotterdam's Syndrome. She cares for others and, along with Diego, is shown to be very concerned for the group that went to the La Huerta observatory. If you choose to pursue Quinn, she will return your character's feelings for her. Relationships Your Character Your Character can choose to comfort Quinn during the plane ride when they are flying through a storm. After this, she will ask him/her to undo the last button on her blouse. If the college student goes to the beach with her, Raj, Craig, and Michelle, she will start to like Your Character. It's likely she has a crush on him/her. Your Character has the option to kiss her in Chapter 3 if the college student checks out the waterfall with her. In Chapter 4, Your Character can choose to protect her from the Saber Toothed Tiger. She then tears off a piece of her shirt to use as a bandage for his/her wound. In Chapter 14, you can choose to take her back to your room, and it is implied you slept together. In the same chapter, it's revealed that she suffers a deadly disease and probably will die soon. You can choose to officially date her in Book 2, Chapter 1 (if you're at least her friend). Jake Although Quinn is nice to Jake, Jake thinks Quinn is a little too spontaneous and nicknames her 'Pippi Longstocking'. You can choose to save Quinn from drowning using CPR and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, or you can let Jake do it. Michelle Quinn appears to be the only member of the group that Michelle genuinely likes as a friend. Michelle comforts Quinn when the latter finally reveals her illness to her friends. Other Looks/Gallery Quinn Swimwear.JPG|Bikini Quinn's 1st Cutscene.png|Book 1, Chapter 1 Quinn's 2nd Cut-scene.jpg|Book 1, Chapter 7 IMG 1842.jpg|Lingerie Quinn.png Endless Summer Quinn 4.png|Book 2, Chapter 4 The Quest to Save her In Book 2, Chapter 7, after she falls into a coma, Your Character chooses to find the Heart of the Tree to revive her. After successfully obtaining the Heart of the Tree, she wakes up but is not herself and appears possessed. Trivia * Quinn is shown on the cover of "Endless Summer, Book 1" and "Endless Summer, Book 2". * Her Hadean Zodiac sign is Delphinus, the Dolphin. * She is the youngest of the group. * Quinn has a rare disease called Rotterdam's Syndrome. She was diagnosed with the condition when she was 4 years old. Her father spent his savings on an experimental treatment for her, which made the illness go into remission, until a few weeks before the series begins. This can be revealed to you in Book 1, Chapter 14 if you choose to take her back to your room. Quinn finally reveals her condition to the rest of her friends in Book 2, Chapter 4, prompting them to rally around her. * Her having to be saved from drowning and given CPR in Chapter 6 is foreshadowed by Quinn in Chapter 1 when she jokes about it to your character if you say you're good at swimming. * After being sent through the portal to travel in the future, Quinn suffers a heavy nosebleed and according to IRIS, her blood pressure level also dropped. This is a sign that Rotterdam's syndrome is getting worse. This is expanded upon in Book 2, Chapter 3 when she faints and coughs uncontrollably. This is later confirmed in Chapter 7 by Michelle, saying the portal gun did indeed accelerate her illness. * Jake's names for her have included: Ariel, Pippi Longstocking, and Red due to her red hair and energetic personality. * She wanted to open up her own bakery called "For Goodness Cake" (a play on the phrase "for goodness' sake), where she would serve nothing but cupcakes. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT